Enter: New Ninja for the Leaf Village
by Timid Kitsune
Summary: Stumbling into a village, you decide to become a ninja in order to find your missing parents. However, you find out how hard a ninja must be. Especially when dealing with a pinkhaired Sasuke fan, a rookie blond, and a selfcentered Uchiha.


Timid: 'Allo...

Oats: How are my happy little readers today?

Timid: They're my readers.

Oats: Hey, now! This story would be nothing without me! You hear me--

Timid: Yes.

Oats: --Nothing!

Timid: Gomen. No one really likes to read this boring part of me and my muse. Actually, about seventy five percent has just scrolled down to the story. So I will end it here.

Oats: Feh...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer, would I? ( Timid: Oats... )

Oats: Feh...

Timid: Constructive comments are appreciated. Please, no flames. If you want to change something... or you have an idea or request... Please tell me nicely. I'll respect it more then.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ch.1 Your Ending

( Note/Warning: I am aware that if you write a story in the reader's view then it will get deleted. So I am much aware that this may be the only chapter I get to post up. Is everyone understanding? I hope. Thank you for reading this short notice. You may continue to your life as a ninja. ( There may also be OOC characters and some language. No, I will NOT make you fall in love with anybody. If you ask, I will make you have some small moments with the character you desired. Also, the character is a girl. Sorry guys... )

-Prologue-

You stood in the middle of the doorway, rubbing one eye while your other hand was busy holding onto a little fox baby you and your older brother had found some time ago.

"Onii-san?(1)" you mumbled, looking up to see your older brother sliding open the front door. "Where are you going? Can I come?"

You're brother looked at you, before turning to walk out of the door, "I'm going to get back mom and dad." He looked over and gave you a hard strare. "Do not leave the house."

Running up to you're brother, who was about ten years older than you, and hugged him around his knees with you're little seven-year-old arms. "It's okay, Onii-san! They're probably just going to get Aka-chan some food!"

You let go when your brother glared at you. "No! Listen to me! I'm going to bring back mom and dad. Do not leave this house. Do you understand?"

"Hai(2)..."

You stared as your brother ran out of the house. You sank to the floor just as the sliding door slid shut.

NEXT DAY...

You woke up to the sound of a high-pitched barking. You sat up and looked around.

"Aka-chan? Is that you? Come here you silly little fox..." You're eyes snapped open to realize what had happened trhe night before. You sprang up and ran to your mother and father's room? "Mommy? Daddy?" You began to worry when no one answered you, although you were screaming through the entire house. You walked outside to where Nakashima(3) was barking. You stopped when you saw your brother lying on the ground. His body was twisted in an uncomfortable manner, and blood was still pouring out of him from his body where it was cut open, although the pool of blood around him had already dried. You fell to your knees as you watched your dead brother, Nakashima's barks still pounding in your ears.

"ITACHI(4)!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

( It will be much longer and more of you in the next chapters... )

1 Onii-san means older brother.

2 Hai means yes.

3 Nakashima is the name of your little fox. You just call her Aka-chan for short.

4 Itachi is your brother's name. Not the brother of Sasuke's. It's the same name as his because it's going to become something later in the story. You are NOT related to Sasuke Uchiha or Itachi Uchiha.

Timid: I'm sorry. I don't think it's that confusing, or that good, but it's only the prologue. You're family is dead and you are now wandering alone with Aka-chan in the next chapter. It'll explain itself.

Oats: Ah, it's not that good. Didn't Sasuke's whole family died?

Timid: Not Itachi-sama. Your parents live and your brother dies, but Sasuke-kun's parents died and his brother lived.

Oats: How do you know their parents are dead?

Timid: ... I don't.

Oats: Really?

Timid: ... Honestly, yes. I haven't gotten that far in the story yet.

Please review.

Arigatou.


End file.
